Clinical Sciences Core (C) Project Summary/Abstract The Clinical Sciences Core (Core C) is led by Dr. Rafael Campo as Director, Drs. Charles Mitchell and Margaret Fischl as Co- Directors, and Dr. David Ludwig as Biostatistical Subcore leader. During the past 4 years, Core C provided essential services that both enhanced the productivity of new and established investigators and fostered collaborative research among basic, translational, behavioral, social, and clinical scientists. Core C provided support and services for over 70 projects supported by various NIH institutes and networks, the CDC, the HRSA, and the pharmaceutical industry, as well as pilot awards. Among notable Core C successes, we have added a second clinical research unit through synergistic interactions with diverse stakeholders and we have identified large databases that will offer new avenues for research. The mission and goals of Core C are driven by the research priorities of the Miami CFAR investigators, and the Core makes every possible effort to support these needs in a manner that fosters synergy and collaboration between CFAR cores and investigators and produces economies of scale and effort. The support provided by Core C is indispensable to our investigators in general and to our young investigators in particular because, in many instances, this support would not be available were it not for the existence of the CFAR. Specific aims are: Aim 1. Provide state-of-the-art facilities for implementation of, clinical research and services including sample and data collection and to facilitate training /education of junior investigators. Aim 2. Provide research design methodology and technical assistance to meet regulatory standards in research that involves human subjects, human data, and biological specimens, and; Aim 3. Provide research design and biostatistical support through a CFAR Biostatistics Sub-core. Core C will serve as a valuable resource that provides investigative tools and mentoring support beyond that which is available through routine grant mechanisms.